one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/SEASON VIII Teasers (Yes I'm doing it again, so what?)
Since I reached the Halfway Mark of SEASON V', I figured, Why not? This is essentially my guessing game with Desert Croc's spectacular ideas for what stays and what goes... All rights for the idea go to him. You know what this is, you know what to do. >_> Blog ready. Guess the hell away... Sources of Use PROTOTYPE logo.png|PROTOTYPE (Total Combatants: 1) SAMURAI SHODOWN logo.png|Samurai Shodown (Total Combatants: 1) Killer Instinct 2013 logo.png|KILLER INSTINCT (Total Combatants: 1) AH3 LOVE MAX Logo.png|Arcana Heart (Total Combatants: 1) Hyperdimension Neptunia Logo.jpeg|Neptunia (Total Combatants: 1) PKMN logo.jpeg|Pokemon (Total Combatants: 1) Phantom of Inferno Logo.png|Phantom of Inferno (Total Combatants: 1) Megaman logo.png|MEGAMAN (Total Combatants: 1) Toriko logo by shikomt by shimomt-d77uyct.png|TORIKO (Total Combatants: 1) Last blade 2 logo.png|The Last Blade (Total Combatants: 1) KOF XIV logo.png|The King of Fighters (Total Combatants: 1) IO Logo.png|I/O (Total Combatants: 1) GUILTY CROWN Logo.png|GUILTY CROWN (Total Combatants: 1) HOME ALONe Logo.png|HOME ALONe (Total Combatants: 1) BIG BANG AGE Logo.png|DaiBanCho: BIG BANG AGE (Total Combatants: 1) SF_Logo.png|STREET FIGHTER (Total Combatants: 1) MAGIC the Gathering Logo.png|MAGIC: the Gathering (Total Combatants: 1) Touhoublank.png|Touhou Project (Total Combatants: 1) Rosenkreuz Stilette png.png|RosenkreuzStilette (Total Combatants: 1) Monster Hunter 4 ULTIMATE Logo.png|Monster Hunter (Total Combatants: 1) Full metal daemon muramasa logo.png|Full Metal Daemon Muramasa (Total Combatants: 1) Daemon Bride logo.png|DAEMON BRIDE (Total Combatants: 1) BlazBlue Logo.png|BlazBlue (Total Combatants: 1) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Classic English Logo Vector).png|JoJo's BIZARRE ADVENTURE (Total Combatants: 1) Logo04.jpg|MORTAL KOMBAT (Total Combatants: 1) UNIELST.png|UNDER NIGHT IN BIRTH (Total Combatants: 1) Image.gif|WONDERFUL WORLD (Total Combatants: 1) DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC COMICS (Total Combatants: 1) FatalFury.png|FATAL FURY (Total Combatants: 1) Gundam_logo.png|GUNDAM (Total Combatants: 1) Revealed Characters *'Johnathan Joestar (JoJo's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) *'Toriko (Eponymous Series)' *'Harry & Marv (HOME ALONe) (AAAAAAH!!!)') *'MEGA Mewtwo X (Pokemon)' *'Minori Amanohara (ARCANA HEART)' *'Vega/Master Bison (STREET FIGHTER)' *'Iori Yagami (THE KING OF FIGHTERS)' *'Bass/Treble (MEGAMAN)' *'Smoke (MORTAL KOMBAT)' *'Ukyo Tachibana (Samurai Shodown)' *'LEM (I/O)' *'Scrooge/Carol (GUILTY CROWN)' *'Hyde Kido (Under Night IN-BIRTH)' *'Deathstroke (DC Comics)' Deconfirmed Characters *Alex Mercer (PROTOTYPE) *James Heller (PROTOTYPE 2) *Jessie & James/Musashi & Kojirō (Pokémon/Pocket Monsters) *Arceus (Pokemon) *Mike Bison/Balrog (STREET FIGHTER) *T.J. Combo (KILLER INSTINCT) Character Hints 1. Before Bant was even a question in the development team's eyes, she IS, the greatest Angel of all card games. To this day even! 2. Lucifer's a Woman?! 3. ???: The angel I meet... The angel I CUT! The Demon I meet... THE DEMON I CUT!!! 4. A Gundam before Builders TRY, and after SEED DESTINY... Fight Hints 1. Ukyo Tachibana (Samurai Shodown) X (Hint: A young girl who sacrificed even Honour to be more well known than even Terry Bogard...) 2. LEM (I/O) X (Hint: Oracle that uses Emoticons from a Japanese computer keyboard.) 3. Vega/Master Bison (Street Fighter) X (Hint: He has a Nightmare Form, which is like Vega's Final Vega mode...) 4. Scrooge/Carol (GUILTY CROWN) X (Hint: Nope, I'm indifferent to why he lost to Alex Mercer...) 5. Smoke (MORTAL KOMBAT) X (Hint: It ain't Nu-13, or the Cybermen, sadly...) 6. Bass & Treble (MEGAMAN) X (Hint: She is an automaton of a protagonist, and ally of the Main Antagonist... Thought Wily was bad? You never saw Iris Sepperin's ally, and Iris.) 7. Harry & Marv (HOME ALONe) X (Hint: A little kid that can see ghosts, kill grown men, and apparently... is not afraid to let others touch her panties (Because they're dead one panel later... :P). I apologize to Mods, and Admins EVERYWHERE...) 8. Iori Yagami (King of Fighters) X (Hint: How can a human fisticuffs fighter be a Youkai?) 9. Minori Amanohara (Arcana Heart) X (Hint: A BlazBlue character who knows about someone from XBLAZE...) 10. MEGA Mewtwo X (Pokemon) X (Hint: Even Arceus loses to this Jet Black Dragon!) 11. Hyde Kido (Under Night IN-BIRTH) X (Hint: sequel to another OMM of mine...) 12. Deathstroke (DC Comics) X (Hint: Nitro+ Assassin...) Confirmed Battles Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) X Toriko (Eponymous) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain